


Minis

by softandrew



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Porn With Plot, andrew loves Garrett, coachella, minature, proposal, proposing, secret, that one pillow still gets me, tiny garden figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softandrew/pseuds/softandrew
Summary: Andrew proposes.A 5 time fic (kinda).





	Minis

Shane was not a morning person. Never had been, probably never would be. He liked to roll over and see the sun creeping over the cusp of the hill at noon, just before it shone in his eyes, and he'd snuggle into Ryland's back if he was still in bed and press a kiss to the nape of his neck and whisper a raspy "good morning," to his boyfriend. Sue him. He was old and liked the simpler things in life.

But today. Today was special. He'd been up since 7, drinking coffee and waiting for the mail to run, anxiously awaiting the last package in a series delivered for Andrew to keep Garrett's prying eyes out of them.

The newspaper hit the concrete with a jarring slap and he knew the mail was not far behind. He grinned, remembering the 8 or so boxes piled in the back of his and Ryland's closet, patiently waiting for the final piece of their set to be delivered, and it was coming today.

When Andrew had explained this insane plan to Shane and Ryland 6 weeks ago, the first thing he'd said was, "God you two were made for each other," followed by a snort and "please tell me there's at least one that has to do with Harry Potter," Andrew giggled and shrugged, but added a Hufflepuff figurine to his cart on Etsy.

What Shane hadn't had the foresight to acknowledge was just where exactly Andrew was going to store all of these when they started coming in. Naturally, Shane was the bearer of fantastic news and hid them carefully, away from any chaos or Garrett eyes and he was quite proud of himself for keeping it a secret this long. 

But now the last one was on its way up the mountain, close enough that he was already opening his messages, ready to text Andrew. He jumped for joy as he saw the delivery truck pulling up to the cusp of the driveway, couldn't contain himself and met the delivery worker half-way down the hill. He signed for the box and added an autograph for the man's daughter and skipped back down the hill, slamming the door behind him and calling Ryland's name.

Shane opened the box and smiled, sending a text to Andrew immediately.

Shane   
It's here. 

Andrew siwicki🎥:  
it's here? already?

Shane  
it's here. he's gonna love it. 

Ryland climbed down the stairs groggily and grinned at the package in Shane's hand. "It's here?"

"Yeah, it's here. He's going to set it up and ask him tonight," Shane replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Ryland's forehead and offering him a cup of coffee. 

"I can't believe he's gonna ask Garrett to marry him," Ryland whispered. 

"I know. Do you remember when they got together?"

•••

{a year and a half earlier}

Garrett plopped beside Andrew on the couch, computer in one hand and a bottle of Malibu in the other. Andrew raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word when he saw Garrett's drink choice, only held out his own glass demanding a sip. 

Garrett poured Andrew a good serving and then poured his own glass. He sipped as his computer booted up and tapped nervously on the wine glass he was sipping the rum out of. 

"Any particular reason we're drinking at 3 in the afternoon or do you not want to talk about it?" Andrew breached, glancing up from his own editing long enough to see Garrett pause mid-sip. 

"I need to finish this glass before you start asking questions, Andrew."

Raising his hands in surrender, Andrew waited patiently until Garrett had poured two more glasses. He glanced over at Garrett. He'd been staring at the same frame for 45 minutes, almost as if he was willing it to edit itself. 

"Garrett, are you okay?" He asked softly. His friend had seemed off for a long time and he needed to know what happened. 

"Don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled.

Which, really, Andrew should have suspected this; Garrett pouted when he drank, much more than anyone would have guessed, and he sulked until someone took his drink away and made him go to sleep. And Andrew shouldn't have prodded, but he did, because he cared about Garrett.

"Garrett. Something's wrong." 

"No, shit," he responded.

Andrew sighed and closed his laptop, turning to look at Garrett. "You can tell me, Garrett, it's not like I'm going to hate you if you—"

"Andrew. Shut. Up."

Andrew flinched. Garrett was never mean to him, he didn't have a mean bone in his body, but he knew how to be sassy enough that it felt like it. Andrew bit his lip and took a deep breath, scooting closer to Garrett. The only way to get him to talk would be to pry it out of him and Andrew was sick of walking on eggshells around his best friend. 

"Garrett, you've been acting weird all weekend; why won't you tell me what happened? Did I do something?"

He wasn't prepared for Garrett's snort or his cackle that came after the question. 

"Perfect Andrew with your perfect face and your perfect hair? Your perfect editing and your perfect laugh? Do something? HA! No, Andrew, you haven't done anything. Which is precisely why everything is shit," Garrett slurred his words except Andrew's name, which flew from his mouth with spit and a spiteful tone. 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, confused and slightly hurt. "Garrett that doesn't even make any sense what are you—" 

Garrett glared at him, taking a swig directly from his bottle and frowning when he realized it was almost empty. 

"Andrew you've never, ever done anything wrong, never ever get hate from the fans and even if you do they stick up for you instantly. No one does that for me," he whispered. 

And, oh. It all made sense now. 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. What could he say to Garrett to make him understand that he wasn't nearly as perfect as Garrett believed. He closed his mouth and reached out to touch Garrett's arm.

"Garrett, do you really think you're not perfect?" He whispered. He didn't know why that was what he chose to say to comfort his best friend, but it suddenly made sense why he was honestly so offended that Garrett didn't see how amazing he was.

"Garrett, you're amazing," he said emphatically, moving closer as he said it, turning Garrett to face him. He grabbed the bottle and ignored Garrett's half-hearted protests. He placed it on the table and looked at Garrett again.

"I know it's been a tough few months, but your videos get so much love. The fans, they love your edits, Garrett." Garrett huffed out a sigh. Andrew bit his lip and tried to think of the best way to say what he wanted to tell Garrett.

"You're so genuinely funny and you don't even have to try and God you make us all laugh so much. Even the fans talk about how they always watch your videos if they need a laugh. I don't know how you think you're not good enough, because you're so fucking funny and kind and I just, fuck -- I just don't know how you could think you aren't good enough, when none of us deserve you, Garrett," he whispered. Garrett was so close now, (how did that happen), their noses were grazing each other and he could smell the sickly-sweet rum on Garrett's breath.

God when did Garrett's eyes get so fucking pretty.

Andrew was kissing him before he knew what he was doing, hand going behind his friend's head to wrap around his neck to pull him closer. Garrett's breath hitched and he placed a gentle hand on Andrew's waist, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. Andrew pulled away when he realized exactly what he'd done and looked at Garrett apologetically.

"Garrett, I'm sorry I shouldn't have--"

"No. Don't apologize. Just do it again," he murmured. Andrew smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissing Garrett tentatively again. He pulled back just long enough to ask Garrett if he was okay. 

(He asked Garrett a week later to be his boyfriend.)

•••

Andrew rolled over from his phone, locking it and placing it on do not disturb on the bedside table. He hated hiding things from Garrett, but he knew that his planning would pay off in the end. 

When he'd ordered the first figurine for Garrett's birthday, Shane had joked that he should save it and use it to propose to Garrett with, since he'd like that more than a ring. Except, Garrett really would like that more than a ring. So, he'd started looking for custom mini figures that he could use to recreate their relationship. He wanted to build Garrett a world filled with the both of them, in mini-form (Garrett's favorite), something he could have to keep and show the world. 

And every time Andrew thought about Garrett's face lighting up when he saw the last one, a set with a red-head boy on one knee and a taller blond boy looking at his hand, his stomach fluttered. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Garrett's messy hair and whispered "good morning," into Garrett's ear. He felt Garrett rolling over and Andrew smiled back at his boyfriend. Garrett made grabby-hands at him and Andrew crawled into his open arms, laying his head on Garrett's chest and settling back down under the covers. 

"What time did you come to bed last night," Garrett asked softly, stroking his fingertips along Andrew's bare back. 

"3:30, I think," he replied sheepishly. Garrett tsked and pulled Andrew closer. 

"Andrew, no. You need to get some rest."

Andrew chuckled and just shook his head. "I'm fine, Garrett. Promise," he said against Garrett's chest.

Garrett only shook his head but pressed another kiss to Andrew's hair. "I know, I just worry about you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Gare," Andrew mumbled, knowing that tonight he'd be saying that to his fiancé instead of his boyfriend and his face hurt from smiling. 

They lay like that, talking softly about their plans for the day and what they needed from the grocery store. Andrew's hand fell asleep but he didn't mind it; one of his favorite places was against Garrett's warm chest, ear nestled against Garrett's heartbeat. 

"Are you still going with Ryland today?" Andrew asked as Garrett massaged shampoo into his scalp.

 

"Yeah, he wanted me to help him film a video." Garrett cupped his hands under the shower head and gathered water to pour over Andrew's hair, rinsing the shampoo out of it. 

"Alright. I guess I'll be at Shane's all day. Did you have anything planned for us tonight?" He asked, ducking under the shower head one more time to get any residual shampoo out. 

Garrett shook his head as he climbed out of the shower and handed Andrew a towel.  

"Okay. Don't make any plans tonight; I wanna watch scary movies and eat pizza," Andrew told him, a solid lie that he knew would make Garrett want nothing more than to stay at home. 

"It's a date," Garrett replied, kissing Andrew gently before tossing him a shirt and pants and changing himself. 

•••

Andrew waited until Ryland came for Garrett, a kiss on his cheek and a pat on his ass and he sent Garrett off, smiling until they got out of the driveway and then promptly freaking the fuck out™️. 

Shane pulled up 20 minutes later to find a shirtless Andrew staring at nothing on the porch of his and Garrett's tiny house. 

He waved a hand in front of Andrew's face and snapped his fingers. "Earth to Andrew. We only have 5 hours to get everything ready and that doesn't include time for you to have a meltdown."

"He's not going to say yes, Shane. He'd be crazy to say yes."

Shane sighed and sat beside him. "Andrew he loves you more than I've ever seen him love anything." Shane was rarely serious with his friends; he didn't like making their lives even more serious than they were, but he knew how to comfort Andrew and right now he needed to be the voice of reason. 

"He loves you more than he loves Harry fucking Potter and Jesus Christ if that doesn't make you sure he loves you I don't know what will." He chuckled and smiled at Andrew. 

Andrew giggled rolled his eyes. "You're right. You're right. I'm just worried this won't be enough. Should I have gotten a ring?"

Shane shook his head. "He'd lose it anyway."

•••

Andrew looked at the 4th box of lights Shane had brought from the storage shed and sighed. They had been hanging lights for what felt like forever and they still hadn't covered the entire back yard. 

"Andrew, what's this one?" He heard Shane ask. Andrew turned and saw Shane holding up a mini set; the figurine meant to be Andrew was bent over a bike and Garrett was holding a glow stick. He chuckled.

"Coachella," he replied, remembering the night they had spent in the Coachella valley. It was right after they'd gotten together and it had been their first real adventure as a couple. Garrett hadn't told him where they were going when he called, and by the time he'd agreed and realized it was Coachella he was too invested to actually say no.

•••

Garrett looked at the bed and then looked back at Andrew in the kitchen. He glanced at the couch and bit his lip. "Hey, Andrew?"

Andrew looked up from the pizza with a mouthful. "Yeah?" 

"I'll take the couch," he replied. He knew Andrew would try to fight him for it, ever so kind with the excuse that "well, I'm smaller," and Garrett would pretend to get mad but really he lov-- liked a whole lot that Andrew was smaller than him.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"I invited you. I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch when I'm just fine doing it." Garrett walked to the kitchen and took a bite of the pizza. He leaned against the counter like Andrew, trying his best to be firm.

Andrew simply shook his head. "No. I don't mind the couch and you're not going to be uncomfortable all night because of me." Garrett only eyed him.

"Andrew, are you sure?" He asked softly.

Andrew nodded. "Yes."

Garrett smiled and started getting the red-head pillows and a blanket. He ruffled around in the closets and whispered to himself. "I guess it would have been easier if he just slept with me," not realizing that Andrew was behind him.

"I wouldn't mind that," Andrew replied cheekily. Garrett straightened up but he didn't turn around.

"Um, what?" He questioned, trying to play dumb.

"I said," Andrew whispered, turning Garrett slowly to face him, "that I wouldn't mind just sleeping in the bed with you."

Garrett's mouth was suddenly very dry as he imagined Andrew's body pressed against his own, arms and legs tangled around each other's. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately when he realized he didn't have any argument.

"I mean if... if you didn't really mean that then I don't have any problem with sleeping on the couch but I just thought that if you were okay with me hmph--" Garrett stopped Andrew with a kiss, pulling back just a little to smile at him. 

"It's fine, Andrew. I'd like that. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable or make you do anything you weren't ready for." Garrett brushed back Andrew's hair and watched as Andrew giggled softly. Garrett took an extra blanket from the cabinet he was looking in and walked into the bedroom to the right. He paused.

"There's uh, there's only one pillow. I can just sleep with a couch pillow thats fine," he resolved, throwing the blanket over the end of the bed.

Andrew just watched Garrett, glow stick still hanging from his shirt pocket, neon carnival wristband clinging loosely to his wrist, as he rummaged around the room, trying to get it tidied. 

Andrew tugged off his hoodie and draped it over the chair next to the bed, his shoes and socks following not long after. He grabbed his sweatpants from his backpack and started to walk into the bathroom when he changed his mind and just changed in front of Garrett. He'd changed in front of Garrett a million times, and now that they were dating why should that change? 

Garrett glanced over at Andrew and caught a glimpse of milky-white skin on his thighs and he would have been lying if he said he hadn't licked his lips when he saw it. 

Andrew pulled his sweatpants over his hips and tied the drawstring tight. He turned around to see Garrett watching him. He blushed but only smiled and climbed into the bed. Garrett realized after that he'd been staring pretty intently but honestly he didn't really care anymore. Andrew was just so pretty.

He moved from his spot, decidedly not cemented there, even though that's what it felt like. He shouldn't be this nervous. Andrew was his boyfriend, yes, but he was his best friend first. He unbuttoned his shirt and laid it across Andrew's hoodie. He started to unbutton his pants but paused, looking over at Andrew who was playing on his phone as if to ask for permission. Andrew only shrugged at him, smiling a bit before he went back to playing on his phone. Garrett nodded once, twice, then took his jeans all the way off, laying them on top of their other clothes. Nervously he climbed into bed, as far away from Andrew as he could possibly get, trying his best not to touch him. 

Andrew looked over when he felt the bed dip and expected Garrett to scoot closer to him, snuggle into his side like he did when they watched movies at Shane and Ryland's, but he didn't move from his perch on the far side of the bed. Andrew's eyebrows furrowed and he huffed. "I don't bite," he mumbled, probably a little too loud and a little too frustrated, but Garrett heard him and frantically scooted closer. Andrew giggled and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... whatever," he replied, waving his hand. He scrunched closer to Garrett until their thighs touched. It sent a shiver through Andrew's body and his stomach was in knots in the best kind of way.

Garrett's tongue darted out to lick his lips as he felt Andrew moving to get situated. 

"You know it doesn't have to be different now," Andrew whispered as they lay across from each other on their backs, arms and thighs touching, fingertips grazing the other's.

"What do you mean?" Garrett replied, just as soft. He rolled over so he could see Andrew's face and his fingers fluttered over Andrew's and his hair and his neck and honestly just any part Garrett could reach comfortably. Andrew shifted so he was on his side, propped up on his elbow.

"You're nervous around me, now. I don't want our friendship to change just because we kiss a lot and go on dates now." Andrew was baring himself to Garrett right now, laying all his insecurities out on the table, but isn't that what relationships are about? (Shit, but it'd been a long time since he'd done this.)

Garrett gulped. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, and I know this is all new to you and I guess... I guess I just don't want to scare you," Garrett replied, honestly. 

Andrew smiled and moved closer into Garrett's embrace, knee wedging its way in between Garrett's thighs. "You know I'll tell you if I'm not ready for something, right? You aren't going to do anything that makes me uncomfortable. You're my best friend; I trust you because I love you," he whispered.

Andrew had said that to him so many times, before he left his house, when they were filming videos and Garrett said it, too. Andrew had even told him after they started dating. But never like this. Andrew's index finger traced the dips in Garrett's face.

"I love you, too." He touched his fingers lightly against Andrew's sides, tentatively, almost as if he were asking for permission to touch Andrew.

Andrew laughed softly, not his usual blasts of giggles, fingers stopping lightly on Garrett's cheek. He looked up and down Garrett's face, eyes tracing over his features slowly. He breathed out and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Garrett's nose.

Garrett blushed and caught Andrew's lips on his own before his boyfriend could pull away. Hand twirled in the back of Andrew's hair, Garrett pulled him closer; their chests were touching now and Garrett could feel Andrew's heart beating a million miles an hour. "You okay," he murmured against Andrew's mouth. 

The red-head nodded quickly, nearly choking on his soft "yes," as he tried to get Garrett to kiss him again. 

Happily complying, Garrett rolled them over, Andrew on his back and Garrett hovering above him. They'd done this before, making out laying down, but it was usually on one of their couches. They'd never gotten farther than a quick hand job because Garrett didn't want to rush Andrew -- didn't want to pressure him into something too soon. His Garrett-sexual crisis was only a moment away and Andrew was still learning.about himself -- Garrett didn't want to add to that confusion.

But now, shit, now, with Andrew so pretty beside him. "You're so pretty," Garrett whispered against Andrew's collarbone as he dipped his head down to take a breath. He could hear Andrew giggling and felt his skin heat up with a blush. 

"I'm not."

"You are. You're beautiful," Garrett murmured. His fingers grazed the hem of Andrew's t-shirt and Garrett felt him hum his approval. 

"Okay," Andrew reassured.

Garrett, nervously (and honestly when did he become the branded nervous one in the relationship?) pulled Andrew's shirt over his head, tossing it toward the chair and hoping it didn't get lost under the bed. He sucked in a breath at Andrew's body and repeated his previous statement. "God, you're so fucking handsome," he murmured, pressing kiss to the dip of each of Andrew's collarbones. 

Andrew only lay on the pillow and touched Garrett's hair gently. "You are too," he murmured, and not out of politeness. He loved how strong Garrett was, how tall he was, how his hair always looked exactly perfect even after a full day of wearing a hat (okay, so maybe he was actually really jealous of that but c'mon).

"Is this okay?" Garrett asked softly, peeking up from his place on Andrew's chest. Andrew could only nod quickly, his heart pounding in his throat as Garrett got closer and closer to his dick. He could feel himself getting hard just from the idea of Garrett sucking him off -- which, a month ago would have freaked him out but now it was just a normal Saturday night fantasy. 

Garrett kissed his way down Andrew's chest, to his stomach, and to the waistband of his sweatpants. Garrett nervously glanced up at Andrew and before he could even ask Andrew was pushing his pants down for Garrett. He was already half hard, his dick pressing against the waistband of his boxers. Garrett's fingers grazed over it through his underwear and Andrew almost choked. 

"Garrett," he whined, trying his best to be quiet so that Jesse and Michael wouldn't hear him. Garrett smirked and teased Andrew, pulling the waistband down just enough that he could stroke the very tip of Andrew's cock.

Andrew gulped, fingers threading tighter into Garrett's hair. He felt Garrett pull his underwear down just below his ass and grasp his dick in his hand. Bottom lip raw from where he'd already bitten it, Andrew choked on a moan when Garrett sucked him down all the way to the base.

"Holy fuck, Garrett." He'd had girls suck him off before who'd been fucking good at it -- some of them had even been good enough to make him cum before he even had time to enjoy it but this -- this was on an entirely new level. "Fuck, fuck, Garrett." He rasped out, tapping on the back of Garrett's neck. He was going to cum just from Garrett breathing on his dick. 

Garrett sucked good dick. He knew this; he acknowledged it, and he used it to his benefit. (Truly, one of his most redeeming qualities.) He twisted his hand at the base of Andrew's dick and sucked his cheeks in at the same time and he marveled at the sound Andrew made when he came. Breathy "fuck, Garretts" and "shit, shit shits," followed his orgasm and Garrett honestly didn't think he could get any harder if he tried. 

Andrew arched his back, fingers grasping at Garrett's hair and pulling it as he came. He heard Garrett moan his name quietly and looked down to see a wet stain forming on Garrett's boxers. "Fuck," he choked out, syllables long and drawn out. Garrett only smiled softly, almost embarrassed.

He pulled Garrett up and grabbed for his shirt, wiping Garrett's stomach clean from his cum. He toyed with the band of Garrett's underwear and Garrett nodded, hitching his hips up for Andrew to take his underwear off him. 

Getting quickly out of bed, Andrew grabbed his own sweatpants and pulled them up before he rummaged in Garrett's bag and found a clean pair of boxers. He crawled back into bed and handed them to his boyfriend. Garrett tried to slide them on as quickly as possible, feeling venerable sitting there naked. He lay back down and opened his arms to Andrew, motioning for him to come and lay on Garrett's bare chest.

Once they were settled in Andrew looked up. "Did you cum just from sucking me off?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to embarrass Garrett but shit. 

Garrett blushed from the tip of his ears to his chest and only nodded, burying his face in Andrew's hair.

Andrew moved his head and looked up, smiling at Garrett as he touched his arm softly. "That was hot as hell, Garrett. I'm pretty gay," he whispered, smiling when Garrett chuckled at the reference. 

They fell asleep on the one pillow, curled up together. They woke up the next morning and filmed Garrett's second day, the one pillow perfectly in the middle of the bed, and if people noticed, then that was okay. 

•••

"Trust me, if I had made that one what I wanted to, you wouldn't be touching it."

Shane's top lip curled and he placed the figurine carefully back where he got it from. "Ohhhkay."

•••  
1 unread message

dog dad 💕❤️👅  
🆘 you've gotta do something andrew is having a mental breakdown and he wants Garrett but if he talks to Garrett he's going to spoil the plan

ryland  
Did we really think this wasn't going to happen?   
read 3:37pm  
How much time do you need?

dog dad💕❤️👅  
just 2 or 2 1/2 more hours

Ryland was trying his best not to let the plan slip, he really was, but it was hard. He and Garrett could only do so many things before it started looking like Ryland was stalling. "Do you want to go watch a movie?" Ryland asked, biting off a the top of a red vine and looking over at Garrett whose legs were swinging over the dock. 

He shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds fine. Hey, Ryland?" This is quiet, almost hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"I think Andrew might be cheating on me."

Ryland nearly spit out his latte and almost choked trying to keep it in his mouth. "What?"

Garrett shrugged again. "He's been acting really weird lately. Hiding his phone and being distant. He hasn't been acting like himself."

"Garrett, if there's one thing I can promise you it's that Andrew is definitely not cheating on you," Ryland reassured. "Trust me when I tell you that everything will make sense soon."

Garrett looked at Ryland and raised an eyebrow but seemed not to believe what Ryland was telling him. 

Garrett   
what are you and Shane up to? I think me and Ryland are gonna go watch a movie 

sweetie💕  
We're finishing up some editing for the new series. We lost some footage so we're probably gonna be a while ☹️

Garrett  
don't work too hard. love you

sweetie💕  
love you

Garrett smiled and put his phone away, hopped up and followed Ryland down the pier and into the mall to catch a late afternoon showing of Venom.

•••

The first time Andrew and Garrett had ever watched a movie together, Andrew had been in LA 3 months. He had picked something stupid, he didn't even really remember now, but he could remember Garrett giggling at everything. He'd been endeared, amazed that this boy he barely knew would invite him into his home and feed him and try his best to be his friend. 

When Andrew had asked Garrett why he trusted him enough to let a practical stranger into his house, Garrett had simply replied, "you've got a good soul." 

It had become Garrett's comfort phrase for Andrew. Not long after they'd started dating, he'd been revealed as Shane's camera man and the hate started rolling in from the fans. Most would take up for him, but the few who accused him of faking his laugh or exaggerating just to get attention hurt him more than he liked to admit. They would sit on Garrett's couch and watch a movie and Andrew would cry into Garrett's side. A bottle of whiskey and a 2 liter of coke sat beside them and Garrett would just wrap his arm around Andrew and remind him that his soul was good.

Andrew needed that. It would often follow with a simple "I love you." Which Andrew started to miss when they started dating. Granted they had only been dating a couple of weeks, but Garrett refused to tell him he loved him; he denied it, but Andrew knew that Garrett didn't want to say it with the connotation of them still being friends. 

Andrew said it first. He rarely said it anyway, so he knew that saying it first would mean something to Garrett. 

They were sitting on Garrett's couch, a Taco Bell spread fit for a king, watching some Marvel movie Garrett had chosen. He giggled and Andrew glanced over, a Crunchwrap in one hand and his face lit up from the blue and red screen and it slipped out. 

"I love you."

Garrett nearly choked on a piece of lettuce and he looked at Andrew. 

Eyes wide, Andrew started to back track. "I didn't. I— um. I mean I love—" Garrett surged forward and kissed him, Crunchwrap abandoned to the floor, tomatoes and hard tacos and cheese scattered across the hardwood floor but Garrett could clean that up later. 

Andrew felt himself relax and smile, pulling back only slightly to whisper, "you know what. Yeah. I do. I love you."

Garrett returned it with a mumbled, jumbled "I know, I do too," against Andrew's lips, so quickly he almost didn't catch it. He threaded his fingers through Garrett's hair. 

•••

"I never knew you said it first; we always assumed Garrett did cause, ya know," Shane motioned toward the tiny bug garden to their right as he placed the figurine of Andrew and Garrett kissing on a couch in front of the tiny movie screen, Taco Bell wrappers on the floor that Andrew had fastened to the board early. 

They were nearly finished, only a few figurines left, and Andrew knew that Garrett would be home soon and he was freaking the fuck out™️ again. 

Shane picked up another box, this time whistling at the figurine inside it. Andrew glanced up and immediately turned beet red. 

"Shane, don't—"

"Oh my God, Andrew! Are these anatomically correct because Jesus Christ—" Andrew snatched the naked figures out of Shane's hand and placed them gently on a plush white rug in front of a tiny crackling fireplace.

"Shane be careful with them, okay? They're important and they're special and they were freaking expensive," Andrew instructed, looking up at Shane firmly.

Shane threw his hands up in surrender and nodded. "Was that your first time?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow while he arranged a tiny bottle of champagne next to the picnic basket.

"Uh, not exactly. It was the first time for something." He blushed as he remembered the night. 

•••

Andrew had somehow gotten out of filming for the afternoon, something that happened very rarely now. Shane had asked them where they were going but they had only giggled to each other and said nowhere you know. 

Garrett had packed a basket of cheap wine and cheez-its and pizza rolls with their clothes in the back of the Prius earlier that day and had wrapped it all with a Harry Potter blanket he'd found stashed in the back of his closet. (Andrew knew he was lying when he said that but he just nodded and thought how cute his boyfriend was that he had a Harry Potter blanket on demand.)

They drove into the country, a soft playlist of Garrett's on in the background. Andrew absentmindedly traced the lines on Garrett's hand with his thumb and watched the leaves flash by, a cascade of reds and yellows and greens.

They pulled into a small cabin set in the side of a mountain. Garrett hadn't given him many hints about where they were going except to bring warm clothes and the plaid sweater Garrett liked to wear so much. 

Andrew watched as Garrett unloaded the car, strict instructions to stay in the car until Garrett came and got him (which what in the world could Garrett hide in that picnic basket). 

He leaned back in the seat and thought about how thankful he was that they even had a weekend together. Between Garrett trying to film and keep a regular schedule and Shane working Andrew nearly to death, they'd barely had time to see each other. 

He nearly wished that they lived together so at least they could see each other at night. But no, Garrett needed his space and so did Andrew. He thought.

Garrett shocked him when he tapped on the window and waved, jolting Andrew out of the seat and against the top of the car. "Shit," he whispered, rubbing his head. 

Garrett gasped and fumbled for the door handle, blurting out apologizes as he rubbed Andrew's head and placed a little peck on it. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He took Andrew's hand and led him into the cabin, giggling the whole way. Andrew knew that laugh; Garrett only laughed like that when he had a plan. 

Andrew sucked in a breath. The cabin, with dark wooden walls, was simple. There was only a plain gray sofa and two gray chairs facing a fireplace in the living room, a simple table and chair set in the kitchen. There was a fire crackling, something Andrew hadn't smelled since he lived in Illinois and it nearly made him cry. 

He looked over at Garrett where he was watching him, leaned against the doorframe, smiling at Andrew softly. "You're so handsome." 

"I'm not," Andrew replied, but blushed anyway. Garrett glided over and wrapped his arms around Andrew, pressing his cold nose against Andrew's ear. 

"Do you like your surprise?" Garrett asked, chin on the top of Andrew's head.

"I love it, Gare, thank you."

"I'm glad. We've been busy and I was worried that we hadn't been spending enough time together and I didn't want you to think I wasn't making time for you and—" Andrew spun around and cut Garrett off with a kiss. 

"It's, okay. I know." He pulled away. Garrett was smiling so big and fuck he looked so beautiful and the plush rug looked so soft and warm . 

"Fuck me." 

Garrett sputtered and nearly collapsed. They'd had sex, a lot of sex, but Andrew had always topped. Always. There was never a question about who or if or why. Garrett and Andrew both assumed they --

"Stop thinking so hard," Andrew whimpered against Garrett's neck, worried if Garrett took too long that he would chicken out and he really didn't know when this random surge of courage would come back.

Garrett looked down at him and picked him up by his thighs before he even realized what he was doing. "If I'm going to fuck you, you're not bossing me around," he growled. 

Andrew squeaked (he wasn't proud of it, okay but he was owning up to it) when Garrett lowered him onto the rug, already pulling his own shirt off. Andrew fumbled with his belt and threw it to the side close to the sofa. His fingers tried their best to unbutton Garrett's pants but they were shaking so badly that he only slid off. 

Garrett swatted his hands away and undid both their buttons, sliding Andrew's pants off before he stepped out of his own.

"Fuck," he murmured, taking Andrew in, laying under him in nothing but a crisp white t-shirt and red checked briefs. Andrew blushed, but wiggled his way out of his t-shirt, tossing it in the direction of his belt. His fingers, lilting over the band on Garrett's boxers, were steadier now, surer.

"Did you bring --"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it's in my bag hold on." Garrett pushed himself up and walked hurriedly to his bag in the mud-room, leaving Andrew half-naked and waiting, dick straining against the cotton material of his briefs. He shimmied them off, took a deep breath, and nearly decided against this when Garrett came rushing back into the living room. 

His knees bracketed Andrew's waist and he slicked his fingers with lube. "We're gonna go slow, okay?"

Andrew gulped but only nodded, touching Garrett's hand with his fingers as he asked silently for reassurance. 

Garrett teased Andrew with one finger, waiting until his boyfriend was least expecting it, and inserted it to the first knuckle. Andrew hissed, nearly pulling away from the foreign feeling, but then Garrett cocked his finger to the side as he slid in more and dear, God.

"Gare, fuck," he mumbled. 

Garrett looked up and paused, worried.

"Fuck, don't," he panted, "don't stop, please." 

Smirking and more confident, Garrett pressed another finger against Andrew, waiting for a reaction. When Andrew only whimpered, Garrett took that as an okay and slid the finger in slowly. Andrew whined, high and loud, and pushed back against Garrett. 

"Does it feel good, babe?" 

No response, only a high-pitched whine and the light scratch of Andrew's dull nails on Garrett's pale thighs.

Another finger, and this time when Garrett curved them they pressed against Andrew's prostate and his back arched off the floor so high Garrett was afraid it would break. 

"Shh, calm down, babe," he whispered into Andrew's ear, gently coaxing him back down. 

"Garrett, please," Andrew begged, eyes shut as tightly as he could bear it to keep himself from coming. 

Garrett gulped again and fumbled for the lube. He slicked himself, waiting for Andrew to catch his breath before he slowly pushed in. 

"Fuck, fuck, Andrew," he hissed, dropping his head down to the crook of Andrew's shoulder. His hands had moved from Garrett's legs to his back, and the grip was only stronger now, fingers digging into Garrett's back, sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

Andrew started to say something, a raspy, nasally sound coming from him, but he cleared his throat and started again. "Now, Gare." His voice was still rough and Garrett knew he needed time to adjust. He pulled out slowly and pushed in again, almost as slowly as he had the first time. A whimper from Andrew and he waited a moment before thrusting in again. 

Slowly, he felt more comfortable, more confident that Andrew was enjoying this and sped up; Andrew's hips were in his hands and the dip of his back fell just above Garrett's thighs. 

"Garrett, fuck, fuck, harder,"Andrew moaned out, reaching for something, anything, to grasp onto. Garrett grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly as he thrust harder, angling his hips to hit Andrew's prostate. 

"Holy fuck, Garrett," he cried out, come shooting up onto his stomach without warning and a loud cry coming from his lips. 

Garrett bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust into Andrew and came inside of him, still holding Andrew up by his thighs. He lowered his boyfriend onto the carpet and searched frantically for a T-shirt to wipe them off with after he pulled out. 

The fire crackled beside them as Garrett traced the planes on Andrew's chest, his steady breathing a pace for Garrett's own. Andrew lay on his back, and Garrett was pressed firmly against his side, fingers spread out in Andrew's chest. He was propped up on his elbow, head resting in his palm as he watched Andrew. 

"I love you," Andrew murmured.

"Move in with me," Garrett replied. Andrew rolled over and looked at him.

"Okay," he whispered.

•••

"Andrew, are you bottom bitch?" Shane squealed, glancing back over at Andrew smirking. He quickly lost his smile and shoot his head, but it was too late.

"I fucking knew it!"

•••

Garrett sat in the G, phone out, waiting for Andrew to text. 

"Garrett, they're busy. Shane hasn't text me either." Ryland comforted, turning onto the freeway toward Garrett and Andrew's house. 

"I know, I know. Ryland, I'm so worried. He's never acted like this before." 

Ryland but his lip and contemplated telling him anything at all before he simply said: "Hey, Siri, call Shane." 

"Calling, Dog Dad, double heart, red heart, tongue emoji."

"Hey, Ry," Shane answered fondly. "Andrew shut up, my baby daddy's on the phone." 

"Don't talk to Andrew like that," Garrett said, slightly pouty but he had a small smile anyway. 

"Garrett you, too. Yes, honey," he asked. Ryland chuckled. 

"Are you guys almost finished? We're headed back to Andrew and Garrett's." Ryland was stealthy. He knew how to be subtle. 

"Yes, we have one more clip to finish editing and then I think we'll be done. Won't hold your man hostage for too much longer, Garrett! Andrew say hey!"

Garrett grinned as Shane threw the phone to Andrew and he heard him curse and pick up the phone when it fell. "Hey, Gare."

"Hey."

"We still on for pizza and a movie tonight?"

"Always." Garrett smiled again as he said this and glanced over at Ryland who raised an eyebrow, almost a "see I told you."

"It's a date, then. See you soon. Love you," Andrew yelled; Shane was probably grabbing the phone away. 

"Okay that's enough of that." 

•••

Andrew placed the mini version of himself on the fake grass and turned back to look at Shane. "I've gotta get a ring. I can't propose to him and not have a ring. Garrett loves tradition. If I don't have a ring he'll say no. " 

Shane smirked. "I knew that was coming, so I brought 3."

Andrew gaped but then furrowed his eyebrows and purses his lips before resolving that he too, knew that was coming. 

Shane rummaged in his bag for the boxes and presented them to Andrew. 

"So here's a simple gold band, a simple gray band, and a simple black band. All have the option for engraving if you so choose and are well within your price range."

Andrew looked for a moment before choosing the gray band. 

"Ah, yes, excellent choice. Premium tungsten; sturdy, reliable, durable, practical. Just like Garrett."

Andrew smiles and placed the ring inside the box and the box inside his pocket. 

"They're almost here. Are you ready?" Andrew shook his head furiously but took a deep breath and then nodded. 

•

He heard the crunch of gravel as Ryland pulled up and wiped his hands on his pants. His heart was beating out of his chest and he knew he'd collapse when he saw Garrett walking around the corner. He heard Garrett's footsteps and his breath hitches, heart beating steadier now but still beating quickly. A glint of Garrett's glasses in the sun and he saw him coming around the fence. 

"Hi," Andrew said, nerves semi-quelled and confidence partially restored. Garrett's breath caught in his throat when he saw the path lined with figurines and houses and cars. 

"What is all this?" His voice was high as he placed his bags and Starbucks carefully against the house. 

"I lied, Gare. I wasn't at Shane's today."

Garrett's stomach flipped. "Oh."

"I was here. Getting ready." Andrew stepped closer, still not able to touch Garrett's hand, but close enough he had to look up to speak to him.

"Getting ready? For what?"

"For this." He stepped forward and took Garrett's hand, leading him through the garden. 

They walked slowly, Garrett taking in all the new figurines Andrew had lined up and had gotten in addition to the ones he'd had specially made. They got to the first one and suddenly Garrett realized. 

He looked at Andrew and then back at the figurine. 

"From the moment I met you I knew I wanted you in my life. I didn't care how or what I had to do, but you are my best friend, Garrett, and I've always wanted you in my life." They moved on, Garrett in awe. 

"When we met, you told me I had a good heart, and I couldn't imagine someone with your kindness, and personality, and love telling someone like me that.

"You never doubted me. You got me my first amazing job and made sure that I wasn't overwhelmed when I started. I can't count the number of times you showed up at my door to get me to get coffee or chipotle and never complain when I took too long. 

"When I came out, you never pushed me. You never made me feel like I was taking too long. You made sure I did everything in my own terms. You helped me understand myself, and you got me through my freak outs." They stopped in front of the next to last one. A small figure of Andrew stood, hand grasped tightly in Garrett's, looking over the city from the Hollywood sign. 

Andrew turned and looked at Garrett. Hand in his own, Andrew took a deep breath. "Garrett, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think I've known since the very first day I met you. You're handsome and you're brilliant and funny and witty and driven and your soul is one of the kindest I've ever seen. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed next to you every night." Andrew paused and moved away from the most important scene. It was nearly identical to what they looked like now, Andrew on one knee, presenting a blue velvet box, Garrett having a small freakout.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," he whispered. 

"Yes?"

"Y-yes, yeah, Andrew, of course," he replied, surer this time. Andrew opened the box and fumbled for a moment with the ring before his shaking fingers slid it onto Garrett's finger. He kissed him, hands locked behind Garrett's head. The box lay abandoned on the ground with Andrew's shirt, already off his shoulders and on the ground. 

Garrett picked Andrew up by his thighs and pressed him against the wall, Andrew moaning when he felt Garrett's dick pressing against his ass. Garrett wasted no time, pulling Andrew's pants and underwear down in one pass. 

"Just go, Garrett," Andrew whimpered into Garrett's neck. Growling, Garrett braced Andrew with his body and pushed his own pants far enough down that he could get his own cock out. His spit in his hand and rubbed his length once before pressing inside Andrew. 

Andrew cried out, head thrown back against the clapboard of the house, nails digging into Garrett's back.

"G-garrett,"he whimpered. 

"Fuck, fuck, I love you," Garrett replied, thrusting into Andrew harder. 

"I love you, too, ahh." Andrew let out breathy little whimpers and Garrett knew he was close. He thrust in, once, twice, three times he was coming, shooting his load into Andrew, cum dripping out between Garrett's legs. 

Garrett reached between them and stroked Andrew's cock a few times before he was coming between them, cum plastering their chests and stomachs. Andrew's breathing slowed down and he slumped against Garrett. 

Picking Andrew up, he carried him inside, laying him on the bed while he looked for their towel. He wiped Andrew off gingerly and then wiped himself off before climbing into bed with Andrew. 

"I can't believe you just asked me to marry you," Garrett mumbled, naked now, rested after a short nap. 

Andrew smiled. "I don't know how I couldn't. I love you, Gare. I meant every word I said," he responded, tucking a stray piece of Garrett's long hair behind his ear. "Time for a trim."

"I know, I just never have time," Garrett mumbled. 

"Maybe I'll take you tomorrow so you can show off your ring," Andrew mumbled, winking at him. 

Garrett smiled and held up his hand. No ring. 

"Shit." They said in unison. 

•

They looked for two weeks. Andrew was convinced there was never a ring in the first place. Garrett thought Andrew never gave it to him. Shane knew he was right and found the ring in the garden under a gnome 3 weeks later. 

"Garrett, how the fuck did it get there."

"Shane, you really don't want to know."


End file.
